El Tigre Invader Zim Jenny XJ9 Jimmy Neutron
This is a list of programming in the history of the American Nick Jr.http://www.nickjr.com/shows/tv-schedule.html Programs Current programs * The Backyardigans (November 2004–present) (also currently airs on Univision in Spanish) * Blue's Clues (February 2, 1999–present) * Bubble Guppies (January 30, 2011–present) * Dino Dan (October 17, 2010–present) * Dora the Explorer (April 7, 2003–present) (also currently airs on Univision in Spanish) * Franklin (February 2, 1999–present) (Leaving soon and Franklin and Friends will replace it) * The Fresh Beat Band (May 30, 2010-present) (Leaving soon) * Go, Diego, Go! (February 2006–present) (also currently airs on Univision in Spanish) * Jack's Big Music Show (September 12, 2005–present) * Little Bear (February 2, 1999–present) (Leaving soon) * Little Bill (April 2007–present) (Leaving soon) * Max & Ruby (May 2004–present) * Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends (October 2004-present) (Leaving Soon) * Ni Hao, Kai-Lan (December 2008–present) * Olivia (February 2009-present) * Oswald (April 7, 2003–present) (Leaving soon) * Peppa Pig (February 5, 2011-present) * Pocoyo (July 23, 2011-present) (also currently airs on Univision in Spanish) (Leaving soon) * Team Umizoomi (January 31, 2010–present) * Toot & Puddle (November 12, 2008–present) * The Upside Down Show (October 16, 2006–present) (Leaving soon) * Wonder Pets (August 31, 2006–present) * Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! (September 2006–present) * Yo Gabba Gabba! (February 23, 2008–present) Short films * ChickiePoo and Fluff: Barnyard Detectives * Bing Can Sing! * Pass the Pinaha * Pocoyo * Maya the Indian Princess * Happy Holi, Maya * The Olive Branch * Chibila the Very Helpful Dragon * Origami * Lily in the City * All Aboard Interstitials * Arts and Crafts (2007-present) * In Other Words (2010-present) * Bedtime Business (2008-present) * Critter Corner (2003-present) * Field Trip (2003-present) * Getting Going (2009-present) * Mighty Fine Art (2010-present) * Move to the Music (2003-present) * My Favorite Bedtime Story (from the UK) (2009-present) * Story Time (2003-present) * Little Green Fingers (from the UK) (2007-present) Former programs (as Noggin) * 123 Sesame Street Syndication Package (February 2, 1999–September 11, 2005) * 3-2-1 Contact (February 2, 1999–March 31, 2002) (one-time thing from now on) * Allegra's Window (February 2, 1995–April 6, 2003) (now shown on KBEH and KMOH-TV) * Bill Nye the Science Guy (February 2, 1999–March 31, 2002) (one-time thing from now on) * Bob the Builder (April 7, 2003-September 11, 2005) (now shown on PBS Kids and PBS Kids Sprout) * Bruno (September 12, 2005–April 2007) (currently shown on V-Me as Bruno & the Banana Bunch) * The Busy World of Richard Scarry (February 2, 1995–April 6, 2003) (now shown on This TV) * Connie the Cow (April 7, 2003-April 2007) * Cro (February 2, 1999–March 31, 2002) * Dirk Niblick of the Math Brigade (February 2, 1999–March 31, 2002) * Doug (February 2, 1999–March 31, 2002) (now shown on KBEH, KMOH-TV and TeenNick) * Ebb and Flo (2005-2009) (as part of Zee's Bookshelf) * The Electric Company (February 2, 1999–March 31, 2002) * Eureeka's Castle (February 2, 1999-April 2004) * Ghostwriter (February 2, 1999–March 31, 2002) * Gullah Gullah Island (February 2, 1999-April 2004; December 31, 2007-January 2, 2012) * Kipper the Dog (February 2, 1999–April 6, 2003) (now shown on PBS Kids Sprout) * LazyTown (September 2004-July 17, 2010) (now shown on V-Me in Spanish and on PBS Kids Sprout in English) * Maggie and the Ferocious Beast (October 16, 2001-October 30, 2010) * Maisy (February 2, 1999-November 2007) (now shown on Qubo) * Miffy and Friends (April 6, 2003-April 2007) * Nick News on Noggin with Linda Ellerbee (February 2, 1999–March 31, 2002) * Oobi (April 1, 2002-January 2, 2012) * The Phred on Your Head Show (February 2, 1999–March 31, 2002) * Play With Me Sesame (April 1, 2002–September 2007) (now shown on PBS Kids Sprout) * Rubbadubbers (October 15 2004-September 11, 2005) (now shown on PBS Kids Sprout) * Rugrats (February 13, 1999–October 20, 2002) (now shown on Nickelodeon and TeenNick) * Sesame Street Unpaved (February 2, 1999–March 31, 2002) * Sponk! (June 2001–March 31, 2002) * Square One TV (February 2, 1999–March 31, 2002) * URL With Phred (September 21, 2000-March 31, 2002) * Whoopi's Littleburg (January-November 2004) * Nickelodeon's Wild Side Show (February 2, 1997–March 31, 2002) * 64 Zoo Lane (June 2004-September 27, 2009) Former short films (as Noggin) * Amby & Dexter (1999-2002) * Abby's Friends (1999-2002) * Joey's Lunch '' (1999-2002) * ''Max and His Alphabet Adventures (1999-2002) * Philomena Fly (1999-2002) * Winky Love (1999-2002) * Art Alive (2003-2010) * Arts & Crafts (2007-2010) * Let's Do Math! (2006-2010) * Radio Noggin (bumpers) (1999-2002) * Live @ Noggin.com (bumpers) (1999-2002) * Show and Tell (2003-2010) * Snack Time (2005-2009) * Zee's Bookshelf (2005-2010) * Peppa Pig (January 2, 2008-February 5, 2011, when it became a program) References Category:Lists of television series by network Category:MTV Networks Category:Preschool education television series Category:Episodes